


Leaf and Kat

by KingFranPetty



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Attraction, Complicated Relationships, Consensual Possession, Crush at First Sight, Declarations Of Love, Dysfunctional Relationships, Eldritch, Elves, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fantastic Racism, First Crush, First Love, Human Sacrifice, Interspecies Romance, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Major Original Character(s), Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death, Origin Story, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Plushies, Plushophilia, Possession, Pre-Relationship, Relationship of Convenience, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Stuffed Toys, Temporary Character Death, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I couldn't play or DM a DND game so here is one of my character origin stories.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)





	Leaf and Kat

A short girl with tan skin, freckles shaped like flowers, sharp ears, orange hair, green eyes with pupils shaped like four leaf clovers, a thin frame, a green hat, a green coat with a green belt, thin green leggings like pants, a red stick with a red star like shape, and a red cat plushie with holds the unborn form of a fetus of an Eldritch God. The girl seems as if living and dead while the toy seems like sleeping or dead. 

The unbirthed cosmic horror has bound their souls together as so their love may never die and is possessing the living yet dead body to save true death reaching their love in a strange willing puppet puppeteer relationship. The girl holds the cards in the relationship due the fetus in a jar being scared to harm her by holding any power in the relationship whatsoever. They love each other and are, in a sweet but twisted way, soulmates.

Origins for Leaf.

Leaf was a elf. A cliché elf type one might find in the Christmas decor or children's books that ignore the fact that fairies kill. This is because Leaf was raised by humans and therefore has been alienated from all fae and Elf anything. Biology, magic, culture, rules, everything. In fact, when Leaf wished to use magic she took up the looks of a defanged witch rather than any actual elven magic. You know the look, a stick with a star and a ribbon wrapped around it plus a pointed crooked hat. Still Leaf wore green as she always did even in her look.

The village away from her house never trusted her but it hardly mattered to Leaf because she had her family and they loved her. However this didn't last as Leaf hardly aged but her parents soon turned to dust. So she went to the local village to become an adult and move on in her own way. Yet the villagers still distrusted her and found her as the outsider to be their perfect gift to their new God. When she came to them to help bury her folks, they instead insisted she killed them for elves were doomed to destroy human kind then set up a mock trial to hide their human sacrifice.

You know, with fantasy racism.

Ever the stoic, Leaf fought for herself without showing her pain in this trial knowing well it was a sham for she was bound to lose. In the end, they declared her guilty and dragged her out into the woods near the ruins of a lost people. The mob left her in ropes before the plush red cat, waiting to kill her at sunset. Leaf looked to Kat and fell in love. Kat looked to her and fell even harder. One might scoff at something so sappy especially at a time like this when the two have never talked to each other. Perhaps one may even propose their love is mere mind control if they were so naively jaded.

To respond to such ideas, I'd like to point out that Gods are very able to talk through the mind's thoughts so they had likely talked quite a bit in this split second and it doesn't benefit the horror to mimic love with a being being used as sacrifice for it's birth. In fact, it was harm them to even pretend to be able to love something so small to their eyes for how the other much elder gods would react.

Leaf spoke first for how she was bold and driving, "Who are you? What are you?" Kat paused and nervously in their billion whispering voices replied, "I have no true name but you may call me 'Kat.' I'm not sure what I am because I don't exist fully yet but they call me their god." The young adult rolled over as she continued to struggle with the ropes, she gruffed, "They are going to kill me... I don't want to die. Can't you do something?" The toy cat puzzled silently and asked, "Is dying bad for you?"

The young lady thought a moment and shrugged, "It hurts I hear and I don't particularly like the idea so yeah I guess."

They sadly weeped in chorus, "I can't move until I gain another sacrifice but it breaks me to know it will be you. I want you to be happy." She sighed and gave a small smile as she assured, "I guess that's just tough for me. Thanks anyways." So the adult went back to trying to cut the rope or undo it's knot. The weeping stopped as the unborn god had an idea, "I could bind our souls together and posses your body as a temporary solution after you die." The lady got herself to an upright sitting position and to eye level. She questioned, "Would it let me survive?" They answered excitedly yes.

Then they immediately panicked, "Wait! If I do that then you'll be a soul stuck in a dead body being puppeteered until we find something more permanent. I can't do that!!" Leaf refused to be told no if meant she could live, she huffed, "I don't care what kind of horror my existence will be, I want to LIVE." Kat didn't want to put her through that, knowing well the pain of undeath, but couldn't tell her no for how their "heart" longed for her so they reluctantly agreed, "Okay. I'm sorry for what will happen. I wish I was strong enough to bring you back completely."

It is a little idiotic to assume all beings beyond our comprehension are malicious. Do all humans alone negatively interact with ants or microbes? No! Humans benefit from ants and microbial organisms. Even in ways we don't see or know for how small they are. Some humans even go out of their way to help ants like by keeping an ant farm or feeding ants sugar for some reason. Beyond that, this is a pre baby so they aren't going to be on the same level as other gods. Which oddly enough means Kat and Leaf are the same age and Leaf is a little smarter than Kat... Somehow.

Back to the origin story.

Sunset came, the villagers came back. Leaf reached out for Kat in her dying breath, allowing her body to be possessed. As their god had been born, they had undone their birth for another and just as quickly struck down their worshippers. The dead body rose with new life as the soul was forced into the flesh. The body rose as it's puppeteer responded eagerly to the soul's request. Their souls now connected, they were one but separate. The hand grabbed the stuffed toy and placed it on their hat. The village she once knew to fear lay dead for their god which she held around her finger. 

There was something sadistic in her joy to be alive at seeing them dead around her. The corpus puppet walked away, finding a new drive. To learn more magic and to become an adventurer. Something that always laid in her heart but couldn't happen in her lifetime. So in her life beyond life, Leaf went out to find adventure and a world to see. While Kat searched for a more permanent answer to cure death. Both close and linked in more than mere Eldritch magiks for they two had the greatest magic of all blooming in their hearts, love. 

With their love, they set off and made as young lovers do.

The Story to never be continued.


End file.
